Whispers to Stone - Prologue
by Raven
Summary: Okay I'm up loading this again so people don't have to find it. Read before part !
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. Okay I'm baaaaccckkk.   
Thanx to everyone for giving me such support on my other story "A Soul Anew"  
it is inspiring. Feel free to contact me and constructive criticism is welcome and flames   
are not welcome. This story mainly focuses on Relena, her and Heero's relationship  
facinates me. On to the story... oh yah..This is set after Endless Waltz..hell..I have'nt even  
seen it yet..but I'll wing it.  
  
  
WHISPERS TO STONE  
  
Prolouge: In the Sank Kingdom  
  
" There is no way I'm going to go through with this Milliardo!"  
  
Relena walked over to the window, she placed her hand on the glass feeling the cold  
from the coming winter. She saw her brothers reflection in the glass and quickly took  
her hand off of the glass, watching the frost cover where her hand had once been.  
  
"Relena, I know this is difficult to swallow but it's necessary."  
  
She swung around to face her brother, her voice straining to keep under control.  
  
"You are asking me to marry an ex-OZ delegate, who by the way was Trieze Kushreinada's  
second in command, how in the world can you expect me not to be upset."  
  
Milliardo walked over and took Relena's hands in his.  
  
"Relena..this will bridge the gap completly between the colonies and earth. No more   
animosity, if they see you marry this delegate, the people will feel comfortable."  
  
Relena stared at Milliardo.  
  
"It will be at my expense, how am I going to get through this?"  
  
Milliardo sighed.  
  
"You'll survive, you always have."  
  
Relena turned to look out at the window, she spoke softly.  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
She suddenly jumped at the sound of Milliardo's hands hitting the top of her desk, he yelled  
at her.  
  
"Are you still waiting for that no good bastard pilot of Wing Zero to come to you? He does  
not care about you or about anyone."  
  
His words brought tears to Relena's eyes. She knew he was right, but it was so hard for  
her to stop hoping. Her brother spoke again but in a softer tone.  
  
"Lena...this is your chance at happiness."  
  
Relena stood in reluctance, and stayed quiet. Milliardo got frustrated at her silence, strode   
to the door; he looked back and spoke one more time.  
  
"Now is not the time to act like a child, it's time to grow up But, whether you like it or  
not your getting married to that delegate."  
  
He closed the door. Relena's hands closed into fists, she strode over a picked up a glass  
bear (in honor of remembering Heero) and threw it at the door. It shattered, and she   
watched it for a moment before her tears started to fall.   
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR..I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!"  
  
END OF PROLOUGE  
  
RAVEN  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, please don't sue me. Okay...this story will turn out  
to be more drama than action. If you can live with that. Read on!!!! Censor - this story will  
have rape, cussing, and abuse..so if you can handle that, okay.  
  
Another thing read the prologue or you won't understand this very well.  
  
  
WHISPERS TO STONE   
Part 1  
  
It was a beautiful wedding...at least to everyone but the bride. Her brother had demanded  
that this wedding should be private and let the reporters know about the wedding after it  
was done. Relena sat in her room on a beautiful chair that matched the dresser located on  
her right.  
  
"Husband."  
  
Relena whispered looking at her elaborate wedding dress.  
  
"I can't believe I'm married..and to a man I don't know. I never expected my life to turn  
out like this."  
  
She heard the door open, and her newly aquired husband stepped in, his name was James.   
Relena guessed he was handsome, in the clean cut sort of way. She didn't know what it was  
but something about him she did not like. He spared her a glance as he walked into the   
bathroom. Relena desperately looked around the room.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
She saw the balcony and decided the night air might cool her nerves. She looked out over   
the fields of her kingdom half in hoping this was a dream and the other half seriously  
considering jumping off the balcony. Relena leaned over the railing and closed her eyes   
when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. She turned around and  
met James's gaze.  
  
"What exactly where you doing?"  
  
Relena glanced back at the gold and white balcony and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, just got caught up in the moment."  
  
James gave her a funny look and walked over to the bed. Relena gave a weary sigh.  
  
"This is going to be a long night."   
  
2 Months later: At the Preventer HQ.  
  
Hilde walked down the corridor to the control room, she reached her destination and   
scanned the room looking for one person in paticular. She felt something falling off her   
head and reached up to straighten her beret.  
  
"Damn thing keeps falling off."  
  
She kept looking until she found him, she walked up behind him and lowered her voice.  
  
"Did somebody call for an emergency haircut?"  
  
She laughed as Duo turned around with a horrified expression and ready to fend off the  
'attacker.' He relaxed when he saw Hilde.  
  
"Don't do that! It's awful scaring me like that."  
  
Hilde laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Duo, your so easy to scare, especialy when it comes to that braid."  
  
Duo tried to keep a serious face but his grin couldn't be held back.  
  
"Hilde, I only allow you to scare me and..to do whatever you want with me for that matter. "  
  
He leaned back against the console he was working at and gave her one of his heart stopping  
smiles. Hilde looked at him with a tired expression.  
  
"Oh, is that because I'm your girlfriend? Well, let me see what I want to do with you, hey  
how about doing the dishes for once or helping me clean the living room or .... DUO! are  
you listening to me?"  
  
She was tapping her foot with her hand on her hip, glaring at Duo; who for the moment   
was finding a pencil extremely interesting. Some of the other soldiers looked at Duo with  
sympathy. He looked up when she yelled his name.  
  
"What was that babe, your going to do the dishes?"  
  
She kept glaring at him, Duo didn't think he could survive more of the heated gaze. So he   
decided to turn on his secret weapon. The puppy eyes. Hilde backed up a step.  
  
"Come on Duo, that's low..no please anything but those eyes. Oh...oh you win, I'll drop the  
subject."  
  
Duo closed the distance between them and engulfed her in a hug, Hilde sighed, feeling that  
at that moment everything was right. It had been about four years since the whole Relena kidnapping  
incident, and the Gundam boys changed, physicaly. Hilde was glad that she had Duo, she had  
to give out death threats to the girls who hounded Duo, hoping for a relationship. The other  
pilots had the same problem with the girls, and guys too, hoping to shake the hands of the  
hero's of earth and space. Hilde broke from the hug at the same time Heero came into the   
room, he went straight over to talk with a soldier and handed him a disk. Hilde looked  
at Heero for a moment, than turned to Duo.  
  
"How he doing since 'you know who got married' ?  
  
Duo hung his head, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's affected him more than he would want it to. He's even more withdrawn than before."  
  
Duo turned his head up to the ceiling, giving a confused look.  
  
"If that's possible."  
  
They both watched Heero walk back out of the room. Hilde turned to Duo with a sad look.  
  
"I feel so sorry for him."  
  
Duo put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, part of it's his fault ya know. He never took the initiative and he lost her."  
  
Hilde looked up at Duo.  
  
"I don't know Duo, when Heero puts his mind to something he does'nt give up until he   
gets it...or destroys it."  
  
  
Preventers HQ: In the hallway  
  
His steps were rythmic and the when the employee's saw him coming they moved out of his  
way or all together decided to turn down a different hallway. He turned down another   
corridor and passed one of the few people he would consider a friend.  
  
"Wufei."  
  
Wufei spared a glance from reading a paper.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero walked a few steps when he heard Wufei's voice call out.  
  
"We have a meeting at 0800 on Wednesday. Be there."  
  
Heero kept walking as he answered Wufei.  
  
"I understand."  
  
He walked into his office and looked around, papers were everywhere. Heero had been   
pulling all nighters since a certain blond had gotten married. He went over and sat at the   
desk, he closed his eyes for a moment and whispered into the silence of the room.  
  
"Maybe it's better this way."  
  
  
Same time at the Sank Kingdom: Relena and James bedroom  
  
"Next time you better think twice before talking BACK TO ME!!!"  
  
Relena jumped at the sound of the door slamming. She turned to the mirror and reached  
up to touch the new bruise James had given her on her cheek.   
  
"How did everything get so confusing?"  
  
She thought back a couple weeks. All seemed to be going well, Relena was even starting   
to like James. That was until he hit her for the first time, it was over a stupid argument   
about meeting the delegates of the colonies. He wanted to go instead of her but Relena  
refused saying he had no place to talk to them yet.  
  
"That bastard."  
  
Relena got up and sat on their bed. She had only wanted to give the delegates some new  
idea's she had, but she was restricted from that now. James had taken everything away   
from her now and threatened that if she didn't stand by him like a good wife and back all his  
decisions than he would hurt everyone close to her including the Gundam piots.  
  
Relena ran her hand over the comforter on the bed.  
  
"Heero...I wish you were here."  
  
She got up and walked to the phone, quickly dialing a number. Relena smiled as she heard  
the female voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi Hilde? It's Relena."  
  
In the city close to the Sank Kingdom: At a Warehouse  
  
"He's late."  
  
A man shifted in his sitting position. Another man was pacing back and forth.  
  
"He will come."  
  
The occupants of the room looked up as the door opened and reveled James.  
  
"Gentlemen, let's get started with planning this operation..to finally crush the kingdom   
and all of it's followers. Let me assure you that I have the princess under control so it   
should be a peice of cake."  
  
James grinned and walked to a table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Very easy."  
  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Raven 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything close to it. Please don't sue me  
I'm just a poor college student. Okay so on with the story...it's short I know, the next one  
will be longer.  
  
  
WHISPERS TO STONE  
Part 2  
  
Relena felt better after talking with Hilde, even though no one kne about the abuse she  
suffered, it was comforting to know that she had a friend just to talk to. She heard the door   
open to the bedroom and immediatly tensed up, Relena felt arms circle around her waist.  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
Relena remained still, but whispered to him a soft voice.  
  
"Nothing. I..I was just reading a book."  
  
She felt his breath right by her ear.  
  
"Did you talk to anybody?"  
  
Relena shook her head.   
  
"No."  
  
She felt his arms tighten around her waist.  
  
"Stop it James, your hurting me."  
  
The hold did not loosen, in fact it got even tighter. James's voice got harsh.  
  
"Now I know for a fact that you were talking to someone, the maid said she heard you."  
  
James took one hand off her waist and grabbed her throat.  
  
"You are going to learn to stop LIEING TO ME!"  
  
He pulled her by her throat to the bed, Relena desperatly trying to take his hands away   
from her throat, so she could get some air. He pushed her down on the bed.  
  
"Please James, NO!"  
  
  
Preventer HQ: 0800  
  
"Two of our agents have undercovered some information to make us suspicious of OZ  
activity."  
  
Wufei was talking to the agents in the Preventer group. Heero stood off in the shadows,  
quietly listening to his fellow Gundam pilot. The other Gundam pilots had all joined the   
Preventer group, he looked around saw his other friends sitting to the right of him.   
They were the only people that he trusted with his life. The agency had asked Heero  
to take part of the leadership responsibilities, but he denied the position, rather   
being out in the field in the heat of battle. Heero turned his attention from his thoughts   
back to Wufei.  
  
"We understand that after the fall of OZ, there is a fraction planning on the destruction of  
the alliance bases. As of right now we have no information on which of the bases are going  
to be hit. All of you will get your assignments in your offices. Dismissed."  
  
The four Gundam pilots waited until all of the agents walked out of the room before talking  
with Wufei. Heero spoke first.  
  
"So, what exactly do we know?"  
  
Wufei spared a glance at him.  
  
"We know nothing. This group has evaded us and seems to have some very high power  
on their side."  
  
Quatre thought about something for a moment.  
  
"Is there anyway that we can find somebody who knows about this group, even former  
members of OZ must have heard something about this."  
  
Trowa inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Quatre's right. We should all pay a visit to some OZ soldiers."  
  
Duo gave a huge smile.  
  
"Alright, now we get to have some fun!"  
  
1 Week Later: Sank Kingdom - Relena and James Bedroom  
  
Relena winced as pulled her robe on, her shoulder just got straightened from James   
dislocating it. She heard him yelling at someone, Relena caught the word "Preventer",   
and looked at the huge golden doors that led into the private office. Making a decision  
she tip toed to the door and carefully put her ear to it. She heard James yelling to someone  
on the phone.  
  
"I told you I need those explosives ready in three days and sent to Russia on earth. If I'm   
going to take down the alliance, I need those sent to my people NOW!!"  
  
Relena away from the door as if had suddenly turned hot. She whispered to no one in   
paticular.  
  
"Oh no, he going to bring down the preventers that means...Heero!! and the other pilots  
will die! I can't fight back physicaly James, but can fight in other ways."  
  
She heard him slam the phone down. Relena ran back into the bed and turned down the light  
just in time for James to come out of the room.  
  
The Next Day: Sank Kingdom  
Relena waited for James to go to his usual Wednesday nightly gambling, and locked the door to   
her room. She thought about contacting the pilots directly but realized that if she went   
through a middle man, her identity would be protected even more. Relena thought for a   
moment then picked up the phone.   
  
At Hilde's and Duo's place: 9:00pm  
  
Hilde was waiting for Duo to come home, like she did every night when the phone rang.  
She went over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Please listen, I am a friend, if you want to help save your boyfriends life come to Samson   
Lake tonight at 10:00pm."  
  
Hilde not wanting Duo in danger agreed to the meeting. She left a note for Duo that  
she was going to visit a friend, and walked out the door.  
  
At the Sank Kingdom:  
  
Relena put the phone down, she guessed that lowering her voice was enough that Hilde   
did not know who it was. She walked over to her closet and opened it, Relena  
reached up on the shelf and moved her hand around until she felt the object.  
  
"I hope this will work or I will be dead in the morning."  
  
Relena quickly copied her image and anything she needed to say into the hologram.  
She went over to the balcony and looked down the four stories.  
  
"Heero could do this, but I'm not suicidal."  
  
Relena spotted the gutter to the left of the balcony, she smiled slightly.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
The air was cool, Relena was glad that she had her cloak with her. She landed on the ground   
and took off in a run.  
  
"I'm going to help you Heero even if it means my life."  
  
  
  
End of part 2  
  
Raven 


End file.
